Hidden Love
by EdwardxRoy13
Summary: China is looking for America, he has something to tell him. AmericaxChina THIS IS A YAOI LEMON. Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR IT'S SMEXY CHARACTERS.**

**China was walking down the streets of an American city, looking for America, he had something important to tell him.**

"**Where could he be?" China whispered to himself, turning down a street without street lights. **_**Shit I can't see a thing! **_**He thought. **_**How the hell am I supposed to find him now?!**_

**Suddenly, China ran into something tall and sturdy. Landing hard on the pavement, he looked up and realized he ran into a person.**

"**Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you! I couldn't see-" He was cut off by a man's voice.**

"_**China?! **_**Is that you?!" The man said, shock in his voice.**

"_**America?!**_**" China exclaimed, with just as much shock in his voice.**

"**What're doing out this late? I thought you'd be at the hotel." America said, confusion in his voice.**

"**I was looking for you actually…" China said, flushing. **_**I'm glad he can't see my face.**_** He thought to himself. "What about you? Why are you out so late?" He asked, slightly curious.**

"**Well I just went to see if the burger place was still open, but it isn't… Why were you looking for me?" America asked, unable to tell him that the real reason he was out here was because he had been looking for China.**

"**I…I just wanted to tell you something…" China said, blushing deeply, really glad that America couldn't see his face.**

"**Well…Here I am," America said, smiling slightly. All of a sudden, it began to rain. "China, come to my house, it's just around the corner, you can tell me there." He said, grabbing China's hand and pulling him in the direction of his house.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF ITS SMEXY CHARACTERS.**

**Hey guys, sorry for such a short chapter last time, this one will be longer I promise.**

"**O-ok…" China said, his heart racing. **_**He's holding my hand! **_**He thought, blushing even deeper (if that's possible).**

**They ran inside America's house, panting slightly.**

**America shut the door. "So… What did you wanna tell me?" He asked, eyes wide in anticipation.**

"**I…um…I wanted to say…" China said, blushing bright red. Then he couldn't take it anymore, he just went for it, kissing America full on the lips. Then he pulled away. "I-I'm sorry… I just couldn't put it into words…" He said, looking at the floor, unable to look at America.**

**America stood there for a second, shocked, with his mouth slightly open. Getting out of his revere, he lifted up China's head by the chin, forcing China to look at him. Looking into China's golden eyes, he said, "I…I love you too China." He said, and kissed him.**

**When they broke apart, China smiled, overjoyed that America returned his feelings. He hugged America and held him close, "I love you so much…" He kissed America passionately, and soon they began removing their clothes.**

"**What say we take this to the bedroom?" America said, picking China up bride style and taking him to the bedroom. America began lifting up China's shirt and saw pale skin beneath that was soft to the touch. He put his fingers to China's nipple, working them around it, making China gasp in pleasure.**

**With his other hand, America began to remove China's pants, and then his boxers, revealing a rather large erection. America lightly stroked up the erection, teasing China, making him moan softly. **

**America kept teasing China, until, "Stop *****pant***** teasing you *pant* sexy *****pant***** bastard." China said, between pants. America then put his mouth to the tip of China's erection and licked up it from base to tip, making China moan louder, gripping the sheets. America then put China into his mouth and began to suck, licking up his shaft as he did so.**

"**Nnnnnnnnn…" China moaned loudly.**

**At the same time, America put one finger at China's entrance, stretching him out.**

"**NNNNNNN!" China moaned again and he came into America's mouth.**

**America swallowed every single drop and put his mouth to China's ear, "You taste sweet." He said, and China flushed.**

**America added another finger and China gasped and moaned.**

"**You ready?" America asked, taking off his own pants and boxers. China nodded and America put himself at China's entrance. He slowly put himself inside China who gasped and gripped the sheets tighter. America began to thrust himself inside China, getting steadily faster.**

"**OOOHH!" China moaned. "Right there, keep going, faster!" China moaned.**

**America went faster, sensing that they were close to their climax.**

"**UUNNNNNNN!" they moaned as America came inside of China.**

**America collapsed next to China, panting. "That," He said. "Was amazing." **

**China nodded and snuggled up to America. "I love you." He said.**

"**I love you too." America said, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.**


End file.
